


Pokemon Hunter

by UncleJimbo95



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Fights, Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Abuse, Pokemon Battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJimbo95/pseuds/UncleJimbo95
Summary: Yandel Fajardo lives a double life as a guitarist and hunting wild Pokemon that disrupts the peace. Jenny hires him for odd jobs that the police cannot handle legally.
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon Hunter

In Accumala Town, the sun shines below to the peaceful citizens. An old man is enjoying his day to the peaceful day.

"Ah~! Nothing beats like a cool breeze in these summer times." He smiles as he takes a sip from his tea. Then a shadow hovers above him. He looks up to see a giant bird blocking the sun. Ten more appear beside it. "What in tarnation?" The birds descend at high speed. They are revealed to be flocks of Spearows with the big one being a Fearow. "Sweet Arceus!" He runs inside his home. The Spearows steal the food he left behind.

The rest harass the citizens as the Fearow Sky Attacks the Trainer's Pokemons. 

"Everyone! Get inside!" One lass yells as the people take refuge inside the Pokemon Center. The birds pick up anything of use from the floor. The Fearow stands menacingly in front of the center so no one interrupts their heist. 

"SCREEE!" The Fearow screeches and they all fly away. Leaving no food behind for them.

_ Nimbasa City _

A woman gets out of her car in a business suit. She fixes her teal hair into a ponytail before stepping inside the recently built bar named Jolting Bonanza. Not a name she would've named herself. The inside is relatively empty due to it being daytime. The man she is currently looking for is on the stage fixing his guitar. She approaches him.

"You here for an autograph?" He says without looking up. "Sorry, but the lead singer won't be here till five." 

"Yandel Fajardo?" Upon hearing his name, he sighs and looks at her.

"If this is about the rent, I told him I'll have the money by the end of the week." He pulls out a comb and starts brushing his wavy black hair.

"I assure you, I'm not a debt collector. My name is Jenny. Just Jenny. No formalities." She smiles.

"Oh. A Jenny. Look, if this is about last night, that guy had it coming for bothering the fans." He stands, barely reaching her chin.

"So that was what the man filed. Don't worry. He's a well known troublemaker around these parts. Honestly, he already received his punishment based on his injuries." She thinks back on how bruised up the man was. "Anyways, I'm here to contract your services."

"Really? You got a birthday party you want me to perform or something?" He goes back to tuning his guitar.

"I want you to stop the Fearow and their flocks in Accumala." He flinches. 

"What's that gotta do with me?"

"Let's not beat around the bush. I know of your works, Ruthless Hunter." She takes out a tablet. "You've helped Flocessy with an Excadrill damaging their crops, handled a Salamance in heat from disrupting the ecosystem at Straiton and even traveled to Kanto to capture all the invasive species in the region."

"That one was a pain in the ass to deal with. Especially the Sandiles in Pallet Town. People need to stop releasing their Pokemons where they don't belong."

"So you admit to being the Ruthless Hunter." She smirks. 

"...You son of a bitch."

"Thank you. I pride myself into following my intuitions. That being said, what most of these cases have in common is the injuries the wild Pokemons have." She shows him a picture of the Mons he has captured. "These wounds look like bullet holes. Nurse Joy had to extract one bullet from the Excadrill. This clearly violates the Pokemon Care Act in which humans can not harm any Mons unless it's life or death. As far as I can tell, you are also an unregistered gun owner. Which means you're illegally carrying a firearm. That's at least forty to fifty years in prison." Yandel is sweating profusely. 

"That's enough." The older bartender speaks up. "No need to cover for me, boy. I'm the one you're looking for."

"Omar!" Yandel protests.

"While it's noble of you to protect him, the reports do not fit your physics." She pulls up a photo of him. "You can clearly see his face in this one shot and the people describe the individual as a young man."

"I told you the hoodie wasn't enough." Omar sighs.

"Like I said earlier, I'm here to contract your services, not detain you."

"Why would you want me? I'm sure the police can handle a little bird problem. Plus, you got the goody two shoes Rangers for these kinds of situations."

"The police did try, but they were too much to handle. They've also hired Rangers and it's still not enough. While I do not agree with your tactics, you at least get the job done. In exchange for your services, I will overlook the felonies and compensate accordingly."

"Not like I have a choice. How much we talking?" 

"Double the bounty." Yandel thinks for a moment.

"All right. Let me get ready." He walks to the backroom. Jenny gets comfortable by sitting at the bar. 

"I assume you're his accomplice?" She asks Omar. He keeps cleaning the shot glasses.

"Hardly. He's just like any other delinquent around here. The only difference is that he pays his tabs." He glances at her with his amber eyes. "Yandel can be a hardass at times, but he's a good kid. I've seen what people turn into when they go into the slammer. I can handle it though. Served my time back in the day. Knowing him, he'd probably hunt Arceus itself to bail me out. So it's a lose lose situation for the both of us." He huffs as he pours whiskey. "It's on the house for the trouble."

"Much obliged." Jenny smiles as she drinks it in one gulp. Suddenly, they hear a motorcycle start up and drive off. 

"There he goes. You might want to leave now or else you'll miss out on the action." He says while cleaning the glass. She leaves a tip and runs to her car.

_ Accumala Town  _

The first thing Jenny witnesses when she arrives is two Spearows knocked out on the floor and another one being held down by Yandel. He is clinging on to its beak. He's wearing his usual hunter attire. A black hoodie with a white shirt underneath, black pants and running shoes. She steps out.

"I suggest you stay inside your car. I like to work solo." He says.

"How did you defeat them so quickly?" She asks.

"Easy. They underestimated me and paid the price. Now I'm just waiting for the finishing touches. Once it's ready, this bird brain will call for help and then the real action begins." He smirks. She looks around.

"Where's your Pokemon?" 

"He's setting up the trap." Yandel's hair spikes up and he smiles. "It's done." He lets go of the beak and it starts hollering like a madman. He grabs the legs and slams its head against the handrail. Knocking the Spearow out.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Jenny shouts.

"What? These bastards can take a Draco Meteor to the face. I'm sure he can survive from a concussion." He places his finger on its neck. "See? He's just unconscious." 

Seven more Spearows appear in the sky. They dive towards Yandel while he stands his ground smiling. Suddenly, they get tangled up by something sticky and then get electrocuted, fainting in the process.

"What just happened?" Jenny gets more perplexed by the second.

"That was Electroweb. I trained my Pokemon to produce it so thin that you can barely see it. Ain't that right, Bolton?"

"Icu!" A Joltik pops out of Yandel's hair. Jenny gives him a weird look.

"What? You expected me to have an Absol or something edgy like a Bisharp?"

"To be honest, yes." There is a screech and the Fearow lands on the ground distance away from them.

"Now that's a rare sight. A female Fearow with her flock of kids." Yandel says. He flings the Spearow towards her and she captures him with her beak. She gently puts him down. "And caring as well. Means I won't go rough on ya. Not by much though." He pulls out a handgun from his jacket. 

"Hey! I told you that's illegal!"

"Oh shut up!" He starts shooting, but Fearow uses Agility to dodge his bullets. "Clever girl."

She lunges at him with Drill Peck, but he jumps above her. He kicks her neck. She stumbles for a bit then takes off to the skies. He raises the gun to his head and points at her. He shoots, only grazing the leg. She circles around him before diving for a Sky Attack. Yandel puts his gun away. Jenny, having enough of his bullshit, is about to take out her Pokeball, when the Fearow is electrocuted midair. He steps out of the way and she smashes against the ground, completely knocked out. The Joltik jumps out of the Fearow and scurries back to Yandel.

"Great job as always, Bolton!" He feeds him a Stirus Berry.

"Icu!" He happily nibbles on his reward.

"Wh-! But how!" She is completely flabbergasted.

"I guess everything happened so fast for you to follow. When I raised the gun up to my head, that was for Bolton to get inside and attach himself to the bullet. So when I fired, he climbed on the Fearow's leg and the rest was history." He grins at his little partner who just finished eating. He extends his hand for him to crawl all the way back to his hair. 

"That…is insane." This a lot to process for Jenny. Had she not been here to see it, she would've chalked up the descriptions of his hunts as hyperbolic. 

"So, you gonna hold the end of your bargain?"

"All right." She sighs as she starts counting bills. "Just so we're clear, I still do not agree with the brutality you've performed." He rolls his eyes.

"Just like any human, Pokemon have malice too. I mean these guys just raided this town for their food supplies. If left unchecked, they would have starved the people and their Pokemon. So instead of criticizing me, the police should train better so they don't have to rely on people like me doing the job for them." Jenny huffs. She hands him the money, but only takes two bills. "Give the rest to the folks. Should cover for the damages." Before Jenny could say anything, he jumps on his motorcycle and rides off.

"...What is up with him?"

_ Back to Nimbasa  _

After filing the case, Jenny goes back to the bar. Now that it is nighttime, the place is filled with patrons. She sits at the counter where Omar is attending his customers. Yandel is on stage playing with his band. 

"What will it be?" Omar asks her. 

"I'll have the whiskey you gave me." He pours the drink in a shot glass.

"Let me guess, did he refuse the money again?" She is surprised to hear that.

"No. He only took an eighth."

"Is that so? Guess business has been slow."

"You make it sound like it's an everyday occurrence."

"Trust me. I wish I knew what was going on in his head. Boy has talent, yet doesn't capitalize on it."

"Any idea why? I find it hard to believe for someone to be so cruel to Pokemon."

"Wild Pokemon to be specific. Unlike you and me, he has very pessimistic views on them."

"He made that very clear to me." She sighs and drinks.

"I haven't a clue why he's like that. Has reasons like everyone else. Even while drunk, he keeps his personal life to himself. All I know is that he has a grudge against Pokemon who cause harm to others. Are you interested in him?" She thinks for a moment and looks at Yandel.

"I'm just curious."

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the Meowth."

"But satisfaction brought it back as a Persian." She winks at Omar.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight for our show! This will be the last song and it holds a special place in my heart. I dedicate this to all my fellow supporters!" The lead singer poses dramatically. The crowd cheers. Yandel starts playing the guitar riff. 

**Outro: Last Alliance - Shissou**

  
  
  
  



End file.
